warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
DeathClan/ Devil's Mountain
For Cotton and Meadow only. Roleplay: Namless and Dusk reached The devil's mountian. "Hello Father." Nameless said dipping her head in respect. With her tail she pushed Dusk forwad. It's just dancing Mama 01:38, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Daughter." Lucifer grumbled. "This is the she-cat?" He asked. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:43, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nameless nodded. "This is she." It's just dancing Mama 01:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Speak, Child!" Lucifer snarled at Dusk. "Weak." He added to himself. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry!" Dusk cried. "And I am not weak, If I was weak I would have died along time ago." she resisted the urge to hiss and instead said so angerly flicking her tail side to side. It's just dancing Mama 01:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You ''are ''weak and it shows when you are with my Son, my Daughter, and my Grea-Grandkits. You. Are. Spineless. And. Unworthy. Of. Us." Lucifer snarled in her face. "And show me some respect or I swear I will use my unlimited power to drag out your death for as long as possible, which is forever and it will be served to you by my Son." My name is Death and the end is here. 01:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk shut up. She didn't really have a choice. It's just dancing Mama 01:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Tell her why she is here, Daughter." Lucifer said, but did not take his eyes off of Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You are here to be trained." Nameless stated frimly sitting down. It's just dancing Mama 01:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Since you are not worthy and clearly my Son will not let you go, I will make you worthy. Even if I have to break you." Lucifer told Dusk. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:54, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded her head. "Yes, sir." She said with respect. It's just dancing Mama 01:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer nodded his head with approval. "My Daughter will oversee your first day of training and I will observe." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nameless shook her head. "You forget father, I must travel to the souls of darkness. You ordered me to do it after i brought her to you." Nameless said simplely. It's just dancing Mama 02:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I forget nothing." Lucifer snarled. "Very well, go. If you happen across your Brother, stop him from coming at all costs without harming if possible." My name is Death and the end is here. 02:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Namless nodded and left the cave and began her decent down the mountain. It's just dancing Mama 16:02, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Now, what do you consider your strong suits?" Lucifer asked evenly. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- 'Healing." Dusk said with pride. It's just dancing Mama 21:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer twitched his whiskers. "So...herb specialty?" He asked, thinking to himself. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk nodded. She wasn't good at fighting, she wasn't good at hunting, which, before she met Death, You could tell by her ribs sticking out. The only thing she was good at was healing. It's just dancing Mama 13:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What do you know about poisons?" Lucifer asked, working up a plan. My name is Death and the end is here. 18:08, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Abit." Dusk said tliting her head to the side. "I tend to avoid plants are ponsinous, I don't want to hurt anyone." Dusk added with a slight smile. It's just dancing Mama 23:24, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, change your specialty to poisons." Lucifer told her. My name is Death and the end is here. 03:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I'm making such a good kitty like we haven't seen since Rainbowstar! BTW chat?" Dusk shook her head. she couldn't she wouldn't change her passion of helping to one of hurting. "I can't,Dusk told him, "If I hurt someone I feel really bad and it eats at me inside until I tell them that I am sorry and help them." She said rather queitly, thinking this would make him mad. It's just dancing Mama 21:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lucifer struck Dusk with one of his mighty paws. "You might want to forget about that." He snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 16:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dusk felt her face being hit. And then she got back on her feet. "I can't hurt anyone." she said to them. It's just dancing Mama 17:02, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You will if you want to live to see my Son ever again." Lucifer snarled and brought forward a weak looking cat forward. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:05, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No." She said frimly. "Everyone's life has more value than mine." It's just dancing Mama 17:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "If you don't kill this cat, I will. And I can make it far more painful." Lucifer smiled, showing perfect white jagged teeth. The cat's eyes grew wide. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:34, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "You don't want to die do you?" She asked the cat nicely. It's just dancing Mama 17:37, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Kill it or I will!" Lucifer snarled again. The cat was to frightened to answer. My name is Death and the end is here. 17:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ------- "I will only kill someone who wants to die, or if it's for a good reason." Dusk said refusing. It's just dancing Mama 17:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:CMP Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans